


The Wedding of Cassandra Pentaghast

by captainraz



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainraz/pseuds/captainraz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today was her wedding day. It was the happiest day of her life and Cassandra felt sick with nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wedding of Cassandra Pentaghast

**Author's Note:**

> For [Glempy](https://twitter.com/Glempy)

The day dawned bright and warm, even at Skyhold’s high elevation, which bode well for the day’s planned celebrations. Early morning in the castle was always a busy time but today the bustle had begun a full hour earlier and was a lot more frantic than usual. There was a lot to get done before noon.

Cassandra awoke at the usual time in her bed roll above the forge, though for once the armourers were silent. She was a little confused at first, not having spent much time in her own quarters of late, but then she remembered what day it was and put her head back on her pillow with a soft thump. Today was her wedding day. It was the happiest day of her life and Cassandra felt sick with nerves.

It wasn’t the idea of pledging her love in front of Andraste and the Maker that unsettled her. It was just… with Cassandra being who she was and Inquisitor Trevelyan being who she was, there were going to be an awful lot of people there. Cassandra had wanted a small ceremony in Skyhold’s chapel with only their closest friends, but the moment Josephine had gotten wind of the engagement that idea had been vetoed. The Ambassador had meticulously organised the wedding of the century and against her wishes Cassandra was getting the kind of wedding she’d always sworn she wouldn’t have.

But it wasn’t all bad. Unreasonably large audience aside, Cassandra was looking forward to binding herself to Trevelyan. And wasn’t that a surprise in itself? Cassandra Pentaghast, who had always thought she’d end up with a man who had swept her off her feet had found herself falling for a woman whose quiet, fierce affection had warmed her like nothing else she’d ever experienced. Not that the grand romantic gestures had been missing from their relationship but they’d ended up less important than Cassandra had thought they would be.

Hence her slight disappointment that their wedding was going to be an exhausting circus. But at the end of the day they would be married, and they would have the rest of their lives to enjoy each other’s affections in private.

But first she had to get ready.

Cassandra, being Cassandra, had declined to have anyone attend her today. She wasn’t entirely sure the Inquisitor had been so lucky. Whatever else today was, for Cassandra it was also a solemn declaration of faith and love; she began her day with her usual devotions and an hour of prayer before breaking her fast. After washing her body and hair in the communal baths she dressed in her most formal Seeker’s uniform and then there was nothing left to do but wait, and get nervous.

An hour before noon her fretting was disturbed by a creak on the stairs leading to her loft. She looked up to see Leliana, the Nightingale resplendent in her formal robes. Cassandra’s brows creased in concern; was something wrong?

“Leliana?”

“Cassandra. Are you ready?” The Seeker nodded. “Then come with me please.”

“But the ceremony is not for another hour…”

“I know,” said Leliana with a small smile that indicated she wasn’t going to elaborate. Cassandra obediently followed; whatever the Spymaster had up her sleeve it had to be better than sitting on her own and worrying.

Skyhold’s courtyards and gardens were empty, which was unusual for this time of day. Everyone was busy with their own preparations for the afternoon’s nuptials so there was no one to witness the Seeker trailing after Leliana. Cassandra squirmed a little in anticipation, wondering what her friend was up to. Well, she’d find out soon enough.

Leliana led her towards the small chapel tucked into a quiet corner of the garden. The Nightingale stopped and gestured for Cassandra to enter.

She paused at the door, suspicious. “What is going on Leliana?”

“You will see.” There was a smirk playing around Leliana’s lips and Cassandra knew when she was defeated.

She opened the chapel door.

The inside had been decked out with flowers and candles and Cassandra’s friends were all there wearing happy smiles. But she had eyes only for the woman stood at the altar looking radiant in a new uniform commissioned by Josephine for the occasion. The Inquisitor smiled at Cassandra and she felt her stomach flutter in response; this was her bride—her wife-to-be—and Cassandra felt like the luckiest woman in all Thedas.

Ignoring the small gathering of people she quickly crossed the chapel to stand at Trevelyan’s side. “You look wonderful,” said Cassandra with a breathy smile.

“You don’t scrub up too badly yourself.” The Inquisitor’s eyes were shining with happiness.

“Is this what I think it is?”

Trvelyan nodded. “You wanted a small ceremony, with just our friends, so here we are. Then we can get through the chaos of the official ceremony knowing we’re already married.r.”

Cassandra felt a little thrill at those words. She’d thought she couldn’t love this woman any more than she already did but apparently she was wrong. She took the Inquisitor’s hands in her own, letting the look on her face say what words could not.

Mother Giselle stepped forward with a soft smile on her face and began the ceremony. Cassandra hardly registered the words of the vows she was so entranced by the woman in front of her, whom she was promising to love for the rest of her life. Judging by the look on Trevelyan’s face she felt the same way. At last the vows were completed and Mother Giselle announced that they were now married in the eyes of the Maker and everyone there present.

This pronouncement was met with a chorus of loud whoops and cheers (led by Iron Bull and Sera, of course) but Cassandra barely heard them. She was too busy looking at her _wife_. They leaned forward to share their first kiss as a married couple and Cassandra thought her legs might give way; it was without a doubt the best kiss of Cassandra’s life and much more passionate than the ones the customarily shared in company. She didn’t care.

The cheers gave way to snickers and ribald comments and then to heartfelt congratulations as the two newly-weds parted at last. Cassandra felt invincible as she was clapped on the back by those she’d become closest with over the course of the long war months. Her hand was still grasped firmly in Trevelyan’s; she wasn’t willing to let go just yet.

Someone had had the foresight to bring glasses and a few bottles of decent wine so the companions could toast to the Inquisitor’s and the Seeker’s mutual future happiness. One glass of wine each was all they had time for before Josephine dragged the Inquisitor away to prepare for the “official” ceremony. Cassandra insisted on one last kiss and let her go.

The afternoon’s celebrations went off without a hitch, mostly due to Ambassador Montiliyet’s unparalleled organisational abilities but also because Cassandra was, as Varric put it, the least grumpy she’d ever been. Throughout the ceremony Cassandra kept sharing secret, knowing smiles with Trevelyan; the important business was taken care of, they were already married and this was just for show. Cassandra didn’t once roll her eyes at the interminable speeches, during either the ceremony or the subsequent feast. She was the most content she’d ever been in her life and patiently allowed the dignitaries to monopolise her wife’s time and attention; there would be plenty of time for just the two of them, later.

The celebrations were due to go on most of the night but as the evening wore on Cassandra found herself increasingly exasperated at being the centre of attention. Just as she felt she was at the end of her patience a familiar arm snaked around her waist. She couldn’t resist the smile that spread across her face.

“Are you ready to get out of here?” asked the Inquisitor in a low voice. “We have a marriage to consummate after all.”

Cassandra felt her cheeks grow hot, though secretly she was pleased by the attention. “Do you think we can make our escape unnoticed?”

“Not a chance.” The Inquisitor grinned. “Besides, our friends have been looking forward to seeing us off.”

“Ugh.” The smile on her face belied the disgust in her voice.

In the end the ribbing wasn’t as bad as Cassandra had feared. Iron Bull made his rude jokes far louder than she would have liked while Dorian made several sarcastic comments. Surprisingly Sera kept the jokes and giggling to a minimum leaving Cassandra with the sneaky suspicion they’d find whatever prank she’d planned later.

Cassandra’s face was burning by the time she shut the door to the Inquisitor’s—their—quarters behind her. “I am glad that I only have to go through that once.”

Trevelyan shot her a smile. “I could probably persuade Bull to do a re-enactment every time we sneak off together.”

Cassandra pulled a face. “Please don’t.”

Trevelyan placated her with a kiss. Cassandra had completely forgotten her annoyance by the time they parted. “Come on, wife of mine, you and I still have unfinished business this evening.”

Cassandra smiled happily and held Trevelyan close. “My wife.” She hoped she never got tired of saying that.

She took her wife’s hand and followed her up the stairs. They had all the time in the world and they had each other, now and forever.


End file.
